


Never The Stars

by between



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Danny Really Likes The Stars, Friendship, He's Also Cold, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stars, injured Danny, savant par
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/between/pseuds/between
Summary: But then Danny found himself saying that "It was never the stars," and Tucker didn't answer, just waited for him to explain. "Tuck? When you where little, have you ever looked up at the sky and wondered where the stars go by day when you can still see the moon?"They trudged through the forest, their progress agonizingly slow, the air still around them."I guess," Tucker said, strangely quiet. Everything was strangely quiet. (Everything was strange.) "What about it?"
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Up until this day, touching the stars had always been his dream, metaphorically speaking, of course. (You can't touch stars, they're too warm, too bright, too beautiful to get close to.) He had loved the stars from the moment he had first laid eyes on them and up until this day they had always been a comfort. They were always there, far away, but visible. The patterns he had long since learned by heart never seemed to change and it gave him the feeling of safety, the knowledge of knowing where to go if he ever got lost. Up until this day, it had always been the stars.

When Danny looked up, his dazed eyes saw only the black sky. He had finally reached a clearing, a relief from the prison that was the dense forest he was trapped in. (Somebody tell him what freedom feels like, because he thinks he forgot.) The gigantic ghost - wolf? Lion? Something in between? - that had chased him away from their campsite was nowhere to be seen and honestly, Danny was close to okay with that. His leg was throbbing painfully where the ghost had managed to sink his jaw into his flesh - ectoplasm? - and he wasn't sure anymore how long he had been here, running, flying, chasing and fighting the ghost. His exhausted mind had silenced the signals from inside his core to stand, to fight, to protect and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep and watch the stars that where always there. (Always supposed to be there, always, always, always.)

Danny collapsed onto the cool forest ground, onto his back and focused on the sky above him, not the trees around him, not the grass beneath him and not the pain. (Don't think about the cold.) He knew he was exhausted when he failed to understand why he couldn't see the stars. (Always there. The stars? The cold.) Inside, he was starting to panic, mind racing, but not because he didn't have the energy and he felt restrained by not being able to form thoughts the way he should. (Frozen in the moment and where were the stars to warm him up?) Suddenly, part of the black sky gave way for a single star - not a star, no, the moon? (But it doesn't shine.) Danny couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved and disappointed at the same moment. (What do you mean "up until this day"? He loved the stars.)

Then the moon was gone once more, obscured by invisible clouds, a mindless black force and Danny couldn't help the shiver that vibrated through him. (Don't think about the cold.) He didn't know what it was that had made him believe the stars were too warm to get close to. (Not too warm, too bright or too beautiful. Just too far away.) Stars don't move, they have their place, their purpose. (Someone tell him what having a purpose feels like, because he thinks he forget even that.) But if he moved - too fast, too much - what could even keep up with him anymore?

Danny closed his eyes, the darkness of the sky being replaced with the darkness of his own mind and stayed still. (Just like the stars. Not warm and please don't even think about the cold.) There were steps to his left, hurried movement through the forest vegetation, the brown prison bars - no, trees - and the bed he was lying on - Grass? Yeah. - and then he heard his name. (A whisper, cold breath on his face but those hands were so warm.) And again. He knew that voice.

"Danny?" It took him a moment to recognize the panic in the two syllables. "Danny?!"

That was Tucker.

Tucker doesn't sound panicked.

He shouldn't.

Danny opened his eyes and stared up at the face that took up most of his view and he couldn't understand how there was none of that panic etched into his expression. (He had heard it.)

"I'm okay."

And he was. (He was okay because there was his best friend and he could see him and he could feel his warmth and he was safe.) At least for now. (Never always. There was only the stars that were always. Up until this day.) He wanted to get up, prove that he was alright, but instead he just stared at the pair of green eyes boring into his own and the way that the glow of his form caught in the glasses in between.

"I was worried when you wouldn't come back."

His eyes were wide and he could read the concern in them - no panic, just concern. Danny took note of the lack of comment on his declaration of being okay. He knew he was a terrible liar.

"Sorry."

His response was no more than a whisper. Danny didn't even try to hide how tired he was. Had it been Sam, he would have poured more strength into his words, had it been Jazz, more confidence. (Someone tell him what strength feels like, because he thinks he lost his. Just like he lost sight of the stars.) He knew he was injured and he knew he should stay in this form, but he was just so tired.

The blinding rings of light broke their stare and the way Danny almost involuntarily closed his eyes against the gravity of his exhaustion caused a more definite reaction from his friend. Danny heard Tucker gasp and he imagined his gaze travelling to the wound on his leg, to the red colour that decorated it.

"Oh no," he heard Tucker mutter and then the warm hands that had kept him grounded before disappeared and he almost regretted his choice. (Don't think about the cold, cold, cold. There was always the cold.) But then they were back, a soft trace on his cheek. (He was okay.)

"Danny? Come on, stay awake. We gotta get back to camp, alright? Danny?"

Once more, he forced his eyes open to meet his friend's worried one's. (Green meets blue, warm meets-)

"Danny."

He hummed and slowly lifted his hand. (What if it's not the stars?) With effort, he steered it towards his face. (What if he's the earth, moving, circling-) Tucker's fingers were gone before he could reach them and he lost the energy to hold his hand up. (Not the stars.) He couldn't read his expression and he just hoped it was because it was too dark. (The light he sees is the one his moon reflects back to him. It's never been the stars.)

They didn't talk, either lacking the strength to or not knowing which words to put together. Somehow, Tucker helped him up and soon he was leaning against him, not sure how he was even staying on his feet, but too tired to think about it anyway. He basically clung to Tucker and was about to drag one foot in front of the other, when he was pulled against his chest. (Close and warm. He couldn't think about the cold.)

"I'm so glad I found you," Tucker admitted.

Danny blinked. (Someone tell him how to cry, because he hasn't in so, so long.)

"And I-" Tucker took a long breath and then let go again, not completely, just enough to turn the hug into just supporting Danny again. "Let's get back. We gotta clean your leg and then you can rest. Just- Just stay awake, okay?"

Danny wanted to tell him that of course he would and why was he so worried? But instead he found himself clinging to Tucker's words, urging him to keep talking and remind him to keep his eyes opened. Tucker didn't ask about the ghost. Danny didn't tell him. (Don't think about the cold.) He ended up answering Tucker's questions aboutthe stars instead, because Danny had always loved talking about them.

But then Danny found himself saying that "It was never the stars," and Tucker didn't answer, just waited for him to explain. "Tuck? When you where little, have you ever looked up at the sky and wondered where the stars go by day when you can still see the moon?"

They trudged through the forest, their progress agonizingly slow, the air still around them.

"I guess," Tucker said, strangely quiet. Everything was strangely quiet. (Everything was strange.) "What about it?"

Danny concentrated on his friend's warmth again and tried to pull him closer. He was sure Tucker noticed, but if he did he didn't comment on it.

"It was never the stars," Danny repeated **.** "Never the stars."

"Danny?"

He hummed, feeling Tucker's gaze on him, finding comfort in it. (Why? Why not the cold? Why the warmth? Why the moon?)

"You're like my moon, you know," Danny continued, thinking - briefly - that he must sound almost drunk. (Definitely strange.) "Only I know you're more important."

He didn't remember if Tucker ever said anything after that. They must have arrived at the campsite while it was still dark. No one interrupted them as Tucker maneuvered Danny into their shared tent. He thinks he probably fell asleep - blacked out? - before his friend could do anything to his leg, but when he woke up the next morning it was bandaged underneath his clothes and he felt a hundred times better. (He wasted no thought about the cold.) Seeing that it was empty aside from him, he climbed out of the tent.

When Danny looked up, his blue eyes found the moon. (Someone tell him what the stars look like, because he's sure they can't be as beautiful as the moon.)

And by the time the clouds moved in front of the moon, Tucker was there, smiling, and he put his arm around Danny's shoulder and he said, "So is it 'Tucker to earth' instead of 'earth to Danny' now? Let's go get breakfast."

They're off to get breakfast and Danny didn't think about the stars. It was never the stars.

* * *

_It's not easy to see in the dark, but if all the light does is blind you, why open your eyes at all?_


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker didn't know why he hated it when people called Danny and Sam lovebirds. Or when they had those little moments where one of them would say something terribly cute and they'd glance at each other and blush. Or when he was with Danny and he'd mention Sam when it was their time as best friends and-

And yet he told himself to ignore all that and not think about the why because he knew whatever reason he'd find would make everything harder and he was all about simplicity.

(He loved his best friend, but he was not in love.)

Right.

When they had stumbled upon an all-boys camping trip during the sommer holidays that wasn't far enough away from Amity Park to have Danny too worried to go, Tucker had silently started praying. (He didn't believe in god, but he was ready to start if it meant having a chance.) It had been Sam who had encouraged Danny to take a break.

"You should go. Both of you could take a break and I'll just take some time for myself while you're not here."

Then Danny had smiled at him and Tucker thought that maybe he hadn't just agreed because of Sam after all and maybe he had wanted to go - with him - as much as Tucker himself. (He loved that smile, but he was not in love with it.)

Now Danny was sitting across the table, having breakfast and Tucker couldn't find the words to say. (Someone tell him what to say, because he can't mess things up this time.) He remembered every second of worrying about him. Waiting for Danny to come back had almost taken the last of his sanity and seeing him there, sprawled on the forest floor, eyes closed, unmoving, glow dimmed-

He sighed, unintentionally catching Danny's attention. Those curious, blue eyes were trained on him and he was reminded of the previous night. Danny didn't look as guarded as he usually did. Tucker knew there were things he didn't know, things only Danny knew, but right then, there was nothing between them. (Only care, friendship and-)

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and it's a genuine question, because they were friends and they liked knowing what's on each other's mind.

And Tucker answered with "The stars," and then he nearly regretted it.

Danny frowned, searching his face. Tucker feared he may find more than he would like to. (There is nothing like that connection of two gazes, searching for each other.)

"The moon," he added, eyes flitting to where it was visible in the sky, before focusing back on his friend. "The earth, too, I guess. I've always liked the colour blue."

He liked blue the colour of his eyes. But then he'd have to say he liked green, too. (He liked, not loved, those eyes, so blue, green, blue, green.) Danny looked surprised, his eyes wide, eyebrows high, but then he smiled and he grinned and he started to laugh and Tucker did, too. He just hoped it didn't sound as nervous as he suddenly felt.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Danny asked and if he looked closely, Danny almost seemed nervous, too.

"Yeah."

The laughter stopped, a calm silence following. For once, they weren't looking at each other. Quietly, they kept eating, relishing in the safety of each other's presence and the low breeze moving around them. There was only Tucker and Danny, Danny and Tucker and everything else didn't matter. (Everything was always so strange when it wasn't just them.) He had only just finished his breakfast, halfway out of his seat to put away his plate when a hand gripped his arm and he froze. (His hand was so cold, someone warm it up.) His head shot up and there was his best friend. (Friend, best friend, friend-)

"I- If you want, you can be the sun instead..."

It took him a moment to process his words. Blinking, he stared at Danny, wondering if he could allow himself to read more into the moment for once.

"I like being the moon," he said. (Never the stars, not the sun, but forever the moon.) "It means I'll follow you anywhere. Because I would."

For a brief second, he thought about how cheesy he sounded and how sappy the situation was, but then he was back to feeling weightless. (Because he loved this and he didn't know what being in love meant anymore.)

He found himself asking "What about Sam?" and Danny's expression didn't waver when he responded with "What about her?" And then Tucker shook his head and it shook them both out of the moment and Danny let go of his arm. (He was still circling but they don't connect.)

Walking away from the table, Tucker tried to forget. (How, how, how?) A picture was being painted in his mind, born from just a few words and glances and his own wishes. Right then, he just wished he could erase it before he falls in love with it. (He loves it, but it's not too late yet - he thinks.)

He didn't turn to look at Danny, but he imagined him frozen the way he had looked before Tucker had left him there. (Would the earth keep spinning without the moon?)

Tucker knew he was jealous, but he knew he shouldn't be. He was one of the luckiest people for having a close spot in Danny's life and he was not going to throw it away. He would forever be the moon if it meant staying close to his best friend.

* * *

_The heart does what it needs to stay alive and warm._


End file.
